


In the Moonlight

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee surprises Abby with a midnight date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _And time is another thing that money can’t buy/So let’s go out dancing when the moon lights the sky_ (“Pretty Mary”, by Trout Fishing in America)

“Timmy?” asked Abby, when she answered her door. It was almost midnight, and she’d been getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. “Are you okay?”

He smiled, and she took in his outfit— the same black suit he’d been wearing at work, but now paired with a blood-red button-down and faintly-shiny black waistcoat. “I’m fine,” said McGee. 

“Then what are you doing here?” 

“We’ve been working really hard lately,” he said. “Back to back _to back_ cases, I feel like I’ve hardly gotten to see you. So… can I take you out tonight?”

Abby grinned. “Technically, it’s almost tomorrow.”

“I’m flexible on the timing,” said McGee, and held out his hand.

She took it, smiling, and grabbed her purse. “Now is good.” 

McGee kept hold of her hand as they left her apartment, but tugged her away from where his car was parked behind hers and out onto the sidewalk. “We’re going to the park,” he said, at her questioning look. “It’s a beautiful night.”

“It is,” Abby agreed. It was still warm, but not uncomfortably so, and there was a bright full moon shining down on the lines of tall trees that surrounded the park. “Okay, now what?”

He shifted to take her other hand, too, and pulled her close, turning slowly enough that it took her a moment to realize they were dancing. “How about this?” McGee asked, in her ear.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “This is perfect.” 

THE END


End file.
